power_ranger_super_megaforce_fanscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Search for Animaria
Plot The Rangers are sent to Animaria in the Red Hope to find the Red Lion zord. However, this proves to be easier said than done when an old enemy of their appears. Summary On Earth, a ship crash lands on earth and Orion goes with Emma to find out what it is. Inside the ship, they catch a space monkey and Orion recognizes her as Sally, his longtime friend and pet. Emma offers her a banana, which Sally happily accepts. They soon take her to the Command Center and which time she speaks for the first time. One Year after his exile from the Warstar Aliens, Creepox finds himself being recruited by Vrak's older brother Vekar. Damaras and Argus agrees with the plan, but Electras questions it because of his previous failures. During his argument with Vekar, none of them are aware that Levira has been spying on them for another faction and sends her reports to that faction. On Earth, Troy and the other Rangers are sent to Animaria by Gosei to find the Legendary Red Lion Zord whose help would prove beneficial. While taking pictures, Emma spots an odd turtle cloud formation and informs Troy. Believing this to be Animaria, he sets the Red Hope on course for it. Orion notes that Emma has a good eye for detail and has a bit of a crush on her. She asks about Sally and Orion mentions that she can speak. Learned to do so since he had her. In the Command Center, Sally helps Tensou and does her best to keep him out of trouble. Especially since he is too curious to go outside and may not be able to protect himself unlike her. In the Armada Mothership, Creepox is reunited with an old friend of his, General Peluso(Bauza from Gokaiger) and they are sent to Animaria with the X-Borgs to stop the Rangers. Damaras decides to go with them just in case of foul up. Levira takes notice and sneaks in another report to her faction. By this time, Argus begins to suspect that she has an ulterior motive and reports to Electras. On Animaria, the Rangers are confronted by an old enemy of theirs, Creepox. He explains that after Malkor and Vrak banished him, he spent some time in hiding until Vekar found him and he was recruited to stop them. This time Creepox isn't alone with Damaras, General Peluso and X-Borgs. After the Rangers morph, they fight the X-Borgs along with Creepox, Peluso and Damaras. The rangers uses their Jungle Fury Forms and then go into the Mystic forms. The red Lion soon arrives and knocks all of them out of Animaria. In the Armada Mothership, Levira watches this in amusement while Electras and Argus spy on her. Sensing them, she tells them not to bother telling that whiny baby they call their emperor because her faction is coming soon and they are much more powerful than the Armada is. Electras orders the X-Borgs to attack Levira, but she takes them out very easily. Back in Panorama City, Troy wonders why the Red Lion Zord knocked the Rangers off of Animaria, A male in a red scrubs arrives with an Asian woman in a white shirt and pink slacks. The man helps the Rangers up and introduces himself as Cole Evans. The woman is his wife, Alyssa. The Rangers then appeal to him to help them with the red Lion Zord because it doesn't trust them. Alyssa reveals it lost it's friends during their final battle with Master Org. Only the Red Lion Zord survived and doesn't trust the current Rangers. Cole may be able to help them if they can take him to Animaria, since he is the only one who can talk to it. They head back to Animaria to appeal to the Red Lion Zord. In the Armada Mothership, Vekar viciously reprimands Creepox, Damaras and Peluso for screwing up and letting themselves get kicked out of Animaria when they had the Rangers where they wanted them. Electras tries to intervene, but Vekar warns him not to interrupt him. Then Argus decides to show him what Electras was trying to warn him, the Rangers trying to return to Animaria. They are ordered to stop them at once. On Animaria, the Rangers are confronted by Creepox, Peluso and Damaras again. While fighting them, Cole is able to appeal to the red Lion Zord and it sees the rangers are good. About to be defeated, the Rangers gets an unexpected help from the red Lion zord. Cole tells them to use the powers of the Wild Force rangers. The Rangers do so and become the Wild Force Rangers to defeat Creepox, Peluso and Damaras. Damaras flees the scene, while Creepox and Peluso are grown to giant size. The Rangers responds by calling on the zords and with the Red Lion Zord, they defeat them. On the Armada Mothership, while overhearing Vekar berate Damaras, Levira watches a series of crimson thunderbolts enter the area and she smiles knowing that the Space Pirates are coming. Electras and Argus sees this and have a look of dread across them. Levira tells them this is exactly what she meant when she said her faction is coming soon. On Earth the Red Lion Zord returns to it's rest while the Rangers thank Cole for his help. Troy then looks up and sees flashing crimson thunderbolts on Earth. Orion senses this coming from another faction and can't quite put his finger who though. In a crimson and black ship, a man in crimson armor smiles sinisterly knowing that his wife is doing her job properly. The episode ends with him informing his 2nd-in-command to attack the Armada at once. Super Megaforce Change *Troy: Red Jungle Fury Ranger, Red Mystic Ranger, Red Lion Ranger *Noah: Blue Jungle Fury Ranger, Blue Mystic Ranger, Blue Shark Ranger *Gia: Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger, Yellow Mystic Ranger, Yellow Eagle Ranger *Jake: Violet Wolf Ranger, Green Mystic Ranger, Black Bison Ranger *Emma: White Rhino Ranger, Pink Mystic Ranger, White Tiger Ranger *Orion: Black Lion Ranger, Solaris Knight, Lunar Wolf Ranger. Trivia *Levira is revealed to be a spy saboteur for the Space Pirates. *First Appearance of Sally(Orion's pet monkey), Silas Ta Vasco and General Peluso. *The return of Creepox.